Um conto sobre cinzas
by RKS-Kogiro
Summary: Apenas uma pequena ode a historia de dark Souls 3 e como ela inspira a superação e a seguir em frente na vida.


Essa é apenas uma brincadeira que fiz sobre dark Souls. Uma leve ode a todo o conteúdo que essa historia conta.

Espero que gostem.

* * *

Acinzentado, inaceso ...foi o que ouviste o misterioso guerreiro andante, que há muito, ou pouco tempo, se levantou de uma cova cheia de cinzas, ao ouvir o tocar do sino.

Para ele, é difícil saber se está há muito ou pouco tempo em sua jornada pois o tempo é confuso, assim como o espaço do mundo em que se encontra, e cada vez mais difícil fica de entender o porquê de toda a sua volta parecer estar se acabando.

Sem respostas ele seguiu em frente, ouvindo o chamado do sino e da mantenedora da chama.

"Acinzentado...procure os lordes das cinzas, pois à chama eles não querem retornar e cumprirem sua missão" ela diz.

Todos a sua volta lhe dizem que seu dever é derrotar os lordes para levá-los a seus tronos, para que juntos a você, sejam capazes de mais uma vez reacender a chama.

Outros dizem que o acender da chama é um erro, um pecado.

Confuso, num mundo cada vez mais distorcido e escuro, ele seguiu em frente.

Ouvindo histórias de eras há muito esquecidas, de tempos imemoráveis, mas venerados.

Ele encarou adversidades, enfrentou criaturas monstruosas, aberrações indescritíveis, seres vazios que uma vez foram humanos, e até mesmo os mais abomináveis homens que eram tidos como líderes.

Sem saber, ele matou criaturas que antes já foram pessoas comuns, vítimas de efeitos e maldições trazidas por outros, em circunstâncias severas.

Sem saber quanto tempo ele vagou, o acinzentado conheceu diversas pessoas, alguns como ele, inacesos, outros diferentes, mortos vivos, os amaldiçoados pelo selo do fogo.

O inaceso ouviu muitas coisas e um por um, ele derrotou os lordes.

O rei de uma cidade abandonada, na qual ele enfrentou ao lado de um destemido cavaleiro de uma terra longínqua que mantinha uma promessa para seu amigo, o rei.

O "santo" canibal, na qual teve ajuda de uma jovem cavaleira que buscava justiça pelas pessoas que ela perdeu no passado, e que havia perdido seu fiel escudeiro.

A legião dos guerreiros que possuíam o sangue do lobo, que caçavam o abismo até serem consumidos por ele.

O príncipe rebelde que se recusou a fazer o que deveria e afundou o próprio reino em prol de uma fé cega e perigosa.

Em sua jornada, o inaceso enfrentou outros que se opunham a sua missão.

Um Feiticeiro, que através da lábia e da chama profana, tomou conta de uma antiga capital habitada por deuses.

Ele conheceu um cavaleiro escravo que o pediu para levar sua brasa até um mundo pintado, para queimar a podridão, e no fim do mundo, teve de enfrentar o mesmo cavaleiro que agora não passara de uma casca vazia em busca da tinta da alma negra.

Ele morreu, e voltou, diversas vezes, sem saber como, sem saber o porquê, sem saber se merecia, mas sempre continuando em frente, pois algo o levaria a crer que sua missão era importante.

O acinzentado encontrou coisas incríveis e outras, temíveis.

Num lugar escuro, ele encontrou os olhos que uma vez pertenceram às mantenedoras da chama, e assim devolveu a visão a sua fiel companheira, que mais uma vez lhe mostrou mais coisas que só serviriam para lhe deixar com mais dúvidas.

E ainda assim, ele seguiu, provando-se muito mais que meras cinzas, incapazes de manter um fogo aceso, cada vez mais forte, com uma brasa se acendendendo.

Ele foi até o fim do mundo, procurando entender a história de um rei sem nome, um ser da era dos deuses que traiu seu povo para se aliar aos dragões eternos, lutando por seus ideais.

Ele o derrotou e absorveu seu poder, e finalmente foi até onde seria o seu destino final.

Numa terra torta, destruída, quase como um vórtice do tempo e do espaço, a fornalha da primeira chama o aguardava, assim como seu guardião, a reencarnação dos reis antigos, a alma das ao fundo do grande vale.

Com uma sensação de nostalgia mínima e curiosa, o Inaceso desceu os degraus que lev

Lembrando de tudo que ele ouviu, viu, viveu, e enfrentou, a cada passo ele fica mais certo do que tem que fazer, e é assim que seu oponente, a figura esguia e assustadora retira a espada retorcida do que restava da primeira chama, desafiando para seu duelo final.

Sem exitar, sem pestanejar, sem saber o porque, ambos correm um para o outro, Apenas com uma coisa em mente, Derrotar o outro.

Gloriosamente, o Inaceso e a alma das cinzas lutaram, com o inaceso conseguindo desviar e se defender com sucesso das diversas investidas do guerreiro que, quase misticamente, mudava seu estilo de combate ao seu gosto, sua espada se transformando na arma que preferia.

Durante toda a luta, a cada troca de espadadas, o acinzentado sentia que, ele não enfrentava apenas um, mas um acúmulo de guerreiros temíveis do passado, que também peregrinaram como ele em busca de poder para reacender a chama.

Eles lutaram bravamente, cada um conseguindo ler o movimento um do outro, sabendo exatamente como fazer.

E no momento oportuno, o Inaceso acertou em cheio o peito do seu oponente, que lentamente deixou sua brasa apagar, caindo de joelhos se apoiando com sua espada.

Naquele momento, tudo parecia terminado.

O inaceso deu dois passos para trás para ver se não estava enganado. Ele retirou a espada do peito de seu inimigo e foi em direção da fogueira.

No entanto, algo estava errado. Se seu oponente estava morto, por que ele não havia se tornado cinzas como todos os outros?

Sentindo um frio na espinha, e ao mesmo tempo um calor imenso, um calor de um fogo intenso, capaz de queimar qualquer coisa o atingiu.

I Acinzentado virou-se para olhar para seu inimigo, e era como se ele sentisse a presença de um deus há muito esquecido. Um Deus que cometeu um pecado em nome de sua era de fogo.

Uma mistura de medo, terror, felicidade e nostalgia, sentimentos confusos de surgirem no coração de alguém que vive num mundo acabado e distorcido. Era como se ele sentisse que já havia se sentido daquele jeito antes, já tivesse lutado contra aquilo antes, e mais uma vez teria a chance de enfrentar um deus.

No entanto parece impossível, pois a alma das cinzas, reacesa, parece muito mais poderosa, tão poderosa que o Inaceso não consegue nem acertar-lo.

A alma das cinzas, assim como o antigo deus da luz e do fogo, lançava raios e atacava sem parar, quase como se humilhasse seu desafiante, que não passava de cinzas incapazes de acender uma brasa.

Tudo parecia perdido para o acinzentado.

Mas ele lembrou-se de tudo que havia enfrentado, de tudo que ele havia conquistado, de sempre que o chamavam de incapaz e ele voltava mais forte.

Sua força não vinha do poder, mas da consistência do espírito, da vontade, da capacidade da melhora constante, Sua chama ardia pouco, mas aos poucos se tornava um sol, ou simplesmente apagariam, tornando-se o escuro que os deuses temiam. Ambos os casos, Ele tinha a capacidade de se tornar mais forte que o que ele enfrentava.

Com uma fúria interna, a brasa que acumularia com suas lutas se acendeu, e num instante ele estaria assim como seu oponente. O fogo queimava em ambos pois ambos eram cinzas.

A brasa retornaria de alguma forma, mesmo no mais escuro momento, o fogo sempre retornaria, em pequenas chamas que iriam arder brilhantes novamente, mas quando chegasse a hora certa.

Mais uma vez o inaceso lutou, bravamente com tudo que formava seu espírito, e assim ele venceu.

A alma das cinzas, mesmo contendo a alma daquele antigo deus, não conseguiu vencer a força do homem, assim como o próprio deus.

O fogo tinha de se apagar, pois seu tempo já havia apagado, e foi nesse momento que o inaceso deixou que a primeira chama se apagasse.

Com tudo que ele viveu, ouviu, enfrentou, uma coisa ele realizou, que não se pode impedir a natureza, pois tudo faz parte dela, e assim como o fogo acende, ele precisa apagar.

Numa era de escuridão, uma escuridão reprimida há muito tempo pelo pecado cometido por aqueles que viviam na luz, tudo poderia voltar a descansar.

Pois não havia maneira de saber o que era a era da escuridão, pois ninguém deixou que ela acontecesse no passado. Milênios atrás a chama deveria se apagar, e finalmente ela iria.

E quando a hora chegasse, das cinzas, pequenas brasas ressurgirão, e o fogo voltaria a arder brilhante.

Bastasse esperar o tempo certo.


End file.
